Ear infections (otitis) in humans and animals can be frequent and difficult to manage with antibiotics. Microbes such as yeast (Malassezia) and bacterial infections (such as Staphylococci or Pseudomonas) are present in animals and are the most frequent reason to visit a veterinarian. In some cases the infection is difficult to treat or becomes resistant to antibiotics, leaving very few medical options to resolve the infection. In animals for example, when the infection cannot be managed by oral and/or topical antibiotics, total ear canal ablation (removal of the ear canal) becomes the last resort procedure. This procedure reduces or even eliminates the animal's ability to hear in the ablated ear.